1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure generally relates to an input device and, more particularly, to a navigation device and an operating method thereof with adjustable tracking parameters according to the type of a working surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
An optical mouse is generally operated on a work surface and configured to calculate a relative movement with respect to the work surface. The optical mouse generally includes an image sensor and a processing unit. The image sensor captures image frames at an exposure parameter. The processing unit is configured to calculate an average intensity of the image frames and determine whether to adjust the exposure parameter according to the calculated average intensity. For example, if the work surface is a reflective surface, the captured image frames can have a higher average intensity such that an exposure time may be shortened to allow the processing unit to he able to calculate the relative movement correctly. On the contrary, if the work surface is an absorptive surface, the captured image frames can have a lower average intensity such that the exposure time may need to be extended to increase the image feature.
However, conventionally the tracking strategy of the optical mouse was not changed with the adjustment of the exposure parameter. The tracking strategy could be an important factor to determine the correctness of calculating the relative movement.
Accordingly, the present disclosure further provides a navigation device and an operating method of the navigation device that may select different tracking strategies based on different surface types of a work surface so as to improve the calculation accuracy or the calculation efficiency.